Why Do I Love You
by Ceres Vesta
Summary: SEQUEL TO I HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU. The thin line between the living and the dead has just been crossed. “You think I’m crazy, don’t you?” Draco raised his eyebrows, pressing his chest further into Harry’s wand. “Go ahead. You want Hermione
1. PROLOGUE

PROLOGUE 

**~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^***

_In those days no one could tell the difference between a muggle and a wizard. Each one lived pleasantly with one another. They shared the same air to breathe, and the same world to live in. When one muggle was sick, he would search for a witch, for in those times muggles were still coping with the world whereas the wizards where already finding ways of how to use it. The muggles shared their resources, the wizards shared their knowledge, and everyone was in perfect harmony. _

_However, unexplained catastrophes took place in the world. The rivers and seas would rise up and destroy a year long harvest and shelters. Fireballs would fall from the sky, destroying everything within a hundred mile radius of its impact. The gods and goddesses from the heavens would growl above the people, and the world would shake and break, leaving thousands of muggles and wizards alike deprived of their lives. _

_Those who survived the series of tragedies blamed it on the wizards. For sheer lack of judgment and wisdom, thousands of them were burned at the stake, tortured and massacred; violence simply ruled the land. In utter chaos, neither man nor woman carrying a wooden stick was safe even within their homes. No sanctuaries were provided, and freedom and liberty became a dream. But in the midst of helplessness and despair, one man hoped. _

_It was the wisest and the most powerful wizard who devised a plan to escape from a world they once called home. With some help from those who can, they started to build a world of their own, where they can start all over again, this time, free from the brutalities of the Mudbloods; a name they have invented based on what covered their enemies' faces when they ran around, killing every wizard in their path. After a tiresome correspondence with wizards in prison cells, wizards in hiding, and wizards barely breathing, they all raised their wands high up to a moonlit sky one night, chanting in words muggles didn't understand. And in one brief, blinding white light, witches and wizards were gone from their world. _

_Such was the hatred of muggles on these poor creatures that when the wizards left, they decided to erase them from their memories forever. Everything that reminded them of these magical people were thrown far out into the sea or buried within the earth's core, never to be spoken off again. They settled on more practical matters, and remembering the past of magic and enchantment was considered foolish and imprudent. _

_But the wizards, on the other hand, chose to remember them. They had not forgotten the kindness of the muggles, without which they would never have ingredients for potions, inspiration for their spells, and most importantly, materials for their wands. This was the reason why, in modern times, they accept muggles in their schools. To enhance the friendship both worlds shared once upon a time. They kept their part of the door unlocked. _

_But there were witches and wizards who could not forgive the Mudbloods. They would never forget the injustice and injuries that were inflicted upon them, and this group of wizards swore not only to protect their Wizarding kind, but to also get rid of the muggle race in the world, half-bloods and mudbloods alike. Like the gigantic creature so powerful people would have thought it impossible to exist, this was how they wanted to be known for. They called themselves The Order of the Dragon. _

_For years this Order has slaughtered thousands of men and women, innocent descendants of those that have tried to eliminate the Wizarding kind. Disguised in different creatures of their world, these witches and wizards hunted the Mudbloods down, one by one. Unexplained, unnatural deaths among the muggles were a commonplace, and because of the rejection of the Wizarding existence, people relied on reasons more unearthly than the next. Those who have survived these killings spoke of the creatures they have seen, and soon this became the monsters of their legends, myths and fables: merely a figment of their imagination. _

_But the Order of the Dragon could not last long. More wizards chose to live in peace and put the past behind, where it really belonged. Members of the Order were enraged and alarmed at the wizards who chose to forget their tragic heritage. Others believed they simply chose to forget what was best for them: both worlds. But amidst their helplessness of continuing the Order's tradition, one Seer gave hope. _

_One man shall, one day, lead the Order of the Dragon and bring back everything that belonged to the Magical People. He shall be the most powerful wizard anyone shall ever see, and that Dragon will bring glory to the Wizarding kind. But until that day, they will be forced to live in secret homes and passageways, forever hiding from the muggles that are indebted to them. _

_And so they wrote a book, keeping account of everything that needs to be done the day the Dragon comes. From generation to generation texts were altered to convey the instructions in hidden messages, where no ordinary wizard could interpret with an ordinary mind. All messages led to one thing, and that was the annihilation of all muggles of all degrees. _

_However, it did not only contain instructions for the muggles' extinction. This also provided ancient powers for the one who was worthy to read the spells from this book. Many times wizards who turned evil and greedy found this, but failed in their ambition to be powerful. They tried to destroy this thing, only to find out that years later, it would be lying on surface, in perfect condition. For thousands of years it has rested, suppressing its capabilities and powers, but merely because only after a thousand of years would the heavenly bodies be in perfect alignment, sun, moon and stars, and only then would the prophecy come true. _

_They called the book Aris, Luna et Stella. _

**~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^***

I know this is quite late, but I still feel the need to thank everyone of you for reading my story, IHEAY. I couldn't have done anything without your guidance, support, and continuing love for Draco and Hermione. 

How this sequel will come out depends on what you say on your reviews. Thank you so much for your time! Sorry this is short, I just had to post this up. It might be a while again, but at least now you know a little something. Till then!

Ceres Vesta.


	2. End of the Yearning

Chapter I

End of the Yearning

__________

Time had no meaning when you're not alive. Yet, death gave him the same emptiness he felt when he was once trapped within the confinement of his own home, kept away from those the he loved. Everyday didn't matter because each one was no different than before. His world was constantly turning, but instead of living, he merely existed. Sometimes he wished he were dead, then the harsh reality would slap him in the face and remind him the awful truth; he already was. 

But he would not be some sick coward who chose to curl up and sob in one corner. Many spirits have already done that, and lost what was left of their minds in the process. Thirteen years in Azkaban taught him not to accept weakness. And this place, whatever it is, was worse. At least in the Dementor-ridden prison, there was a constant challenge of fighting his demons inside. Here he was free to roam, but the invisible bars kept him from the world of the living. 

Merlin knows how hard he had searched for relatives and friends that have gone before him. What else would you do the moment you find out you're dead? But everytime he came close to a figure resembling the late James Potter, he would turn his back around, realizing that it was another lost soul. Just like him. Colors. His appetite. The feel of the wind in his face when he used to ride Buckbeak high up in the sky. Simple things he took for granted when he was still breathing, simple things he missed the most now. He would never stop searching. 

"Things are not going quite well in the real world," a voice rose up from the fog and disrupted his thoughts. Sirius Black lifted his eyes from his bowed head, his vision of the spirit contorted by his raven locks. 

"More of those Crossers have been entering our world, speaking to none except the ancients," the spirit continued, brushing his long white beard with his hand. He was standing by Sirius' sitting figure, though uttering his words to no one in particular. 

Sirius' charcoal eyes roamed the figure before him, who was dressed in rich, thick robes. Something was so familiar about him, yet he did not know who he was. "Why do you talk to me?" Sirius asked wearily, disregarding the quick rise and fall of hope. 

"You seem to be searching for the real world," the spirit replied, and for the first time Sirius had a glimpse of his face. The most intense azure eyes he had ever seen. "I can tell by your glow that you're still… _new_."

Sirius spoke nothing in reply. 

"If you do find a way to get back to the realm of the living, now is not the right time. You'll just end up back here again. The stars have something else planned for their world…"

Slowly, Sirius stood up and studied the man. "Who are these, _Crossers_ you speak of?" 

A faint smile surfaced on his transparent face. "Crossers are the people who can talk to the living and the dead."

Memories from his past strained to emerge in his mind, a gradual pain seeping in his head. "I remember," Sirius whispered, as if awakening from a deep comma. "Aren't these Crossers forbidden in the world of the living?

"They are," the spirit nodded his head. "Dark Arts were always prohibited by the Ministry of Magic. But one cannot control all of these gifted wizards who can commune with us as well. Many do it in hiding."

"I see," Sirius replied, leering to himself. What fun it would be to live again and take care of these good-for-nothing wizards. "Why do they talk to the ancients?"

The spirit shrugged and merely brushed his long beard. "It's hard to tell. The urgency of their emotions leads to a lot of speculations. All I can do is guess. But I am not interested in the real world anymore. . One thing for sure though, _they_ are not safe."

"Who?" 

"The living."

Sirius Black looked down on his feet. It has been a long time since he remembered the living. Recalling the people he had left so early was a big burden to his heart, that sometimes, remembering his godson was too much painful for him… Yet Harry Potter was still alive, and in danger. Time spent with his godson gradually played in front of him, like one of the theaters in a Wizarding Village. 

No. Harry Potter should not end up where he is right now. He doesn't deserve to fight for so much while he was still alive and land in a place where you want to keep dying again and again… Besides. The old man was speaking about an adventure. And he missed the feeling of adrenalin rush.

"Do you know a way to get back—" Sirius voice faded as he turned around once more, finding no one before him. The man, or spirit he was talking to had vanished like a ghost. 

Never mind. He would find a way to get back to the living. 

*           *           *

The haunting melody vibrated through the walls as Hermione Granger pushed open the massive iron door left ajar. Her footsteps echoed on the stone floor as she looked around; no living creature in sight. The house was empty, with nothing but slow rhythmic sounds as inhabitants of the lavish shelter. She ignored the priceless Greek statues that guarded the foot of the stairs and made her way up, blindly following the familiar melody in her ears.

Hallway after hallway she passed, certain she was in the right direction. Suddenly, she stopped by a door, where the music seemed to be the loudest. There was a small gap just enough for Hermione to take a peek to see who was responsible for the hypnotizing noise. 

But all she could see was a strong, lean back, with silver blonde hair falling over the collar of his black shirt. Once in a while she would have glimpses of his fingers as they placed feather touches on the ivory keys. This room did not have any fancy decorations as the other rooms, save for an ancient violin sitting silently upon a table, waiting patiently to be played again. Outside the sun was shining luminously, but thick drapes covered the light seeping through the windows. Its radiance was not meant for the music he was playing. 

Hermione gripped the doorknob and swung it open. Thoughts battled inside her mind as she pondered on what to do next. Two whole weeks of exchanging letters didn't do justice.

"Can't you play something… happy, for once?" Hermione suddenly spoke, her voice interrupting the sad serenity. 

The hands ceased, and Draco Malfoy slowly turned around. Two figures, staring at each other in silence, were wordlessly witnessing what they have not seen for quite a period of time. Whether he was surprised or disturbed, Hermione never knew, because as soon as she saw that familiar smirk play across his lips, all emotions were gone. 

"Did I scare you?" Hermione asked, dropping her voice to a tease. 

The young man arched an eyebrow. "I knew you were here the moment I smelled your blood," He drawled, standing up from his seat and taking his time to close the distance between them. That menacing grin simply did not go away. 

Hermione nodded, crossing her arms. "I see," she said slowly. "And I always thought ferrets only smelled daises and tulips in the morning."

"Ah," the young Malfoy snickered. "That proves how much less intelligent you are compared to me," he replied, running his fingers through his hair, each silver strand cloaking his eyes. She could not decipher the indifference in his tone. 

"If that's the case, _Malfoy_, then how come _I_ was class valedictorian and you're not?" Hermione retorted, gaining ground. 

"But I didn't work hard at all and still landed _second best_," Draco answered, without skipping a beat. His taunting smirk chose not to fade. "Imagine where you would be if I did any good back at Hogwarts."

'_Breathe…_' Hermione thought to herself as she leaned on the door. Draco came close enough to feel each other's breaths on their faces. They stood like that for a moment, staring into each other's irises. Chocolate looking up to pools of gray, only then did she realize the nature of this little conversation. The real Draco Malfoy always reveals himself in her eyes. 

"Games over, Draco," Hermione said flatly, regaining the upper hand. "Either you kiss me now, or I'm out of here."

The expression of his eyes grew softer as Draco chuckled, cupping Hermione's face. "Don't get mad, Hermione, I was just teasing you."

"I'm not mad, I'm growing rather impatient," her eyebrows furrowed. "Please?" she added.

Draco smirked. "I just love it when you beg."

She melted into his arms as Draco captured her lips, grateful that days of yearning and aching for him had ended. His cold, smooth lips sent a thousand sensations, taking over her body. He ran his tongue over her sweet lips, asking for permission, and without hesitation she took all of him.

*           *           *

It was the scent of her hair that told Draco Hermione was in the room. He knew the moment lavander and raspberries filled his nose. But thoughts of uncertainties clouded his mind. Has she changed at all? Did she just show up because she promised? Who knows what muggle summer can do to you? It was better to have his back turned than face rejection up front. But the scent of her hair lingered, and he knew she would stay. 

His hand crawled up to the nape of her neck and pushed her gently further into him, claiming everything about Hermione his. Everything was a routine for Draco since summer had begun, and all he was yearning for was the promise that Hermione would come home to him. And this is what kept Draco through his days of organizing his father's companies, wealth, and administering his mother and brother's condition at St. Mungo's. It was not easy coming home from business meetings to an empty house, but the letters that awaited him from Hermione gave him strength to move on. And now that she was in her arms again…

She gently pulled away from their kiss, eyes still closed, but hanging onto Draco for support. "Mmm…" she smiled. 

"Honestly, am I really that good of a kisser?" Draco laughed. "Or did you just miss me?"

Her eyes fluttered open and gave him a feisty, warm glare. "I'm _so_ sorry to disrupt your ego trip, Draco Malfoy, but our test is in one hour and I don't have time for you cockiness."

Draco held her tighter and Hermione stifled a moan as she felt Draco's erection against her stomach. "You don't have time for my _what_ again_?_" His mouth curved into a suggestive smirk. 

"I'm serious," Hermione insisted regretfully, pulling away from Draco's embrace. "We have to go now. Harry and Ron are probably waiting at the Burrow already."

"WHAT?" Draco suddenly yelled. Hermione jumped.

"What's the matter?" she exclaimed. "I wrote a letter about it this morning. Told Brisbane to deliver it fast."

Draco involuntarily shook his head. _Why do the Wonder Twins always have to be in the picture_? "Did you _actually_ see Brisbane take off?"

Hermione bit her lip. "No, I was in a hurry too—"

"Brisbane doesn't wake as early as the other, normal owls, 'love!" Draco exclaimed. "He gets up late in the afternoon, 'coz he's too arrogant to wake up early. Don't you see why I always send you letters only at night?"

"Okay, Draco, calm down!" Hermione shouted, rather entertained by his temper tantrums. "What's the big deal? Now you know, so could we please leave immediately?"

"And I thought by graduating Hogwarts I would rid myself of those two," Draco mumbled as he placed his wand within his pocket. "Did you get here alright?" he asked, closing the grand piano with a soft thud. 

"Watch your mouth, Draco, you are talking about my friends," Hermione scoffed as Draco passed her by the door, making his way down to the stairs. "And yes, the portkey you sent me was fine."

Draco climbed down the stairs, his long hair billowing behind him. "Are these your trunks?" He pointed at the three luggages that were piled at the center of the receiving area. "Dimsy! Send these trunks to Hermione's bedroom right away!"

"Yes," Hermione answered distractedly. "Have you gotten a haircut since graduation?" She gave a soft smile to the house-elf who suddenly appeared and gathered her luggage, grown unnoticed by the Master of the Manor. 

"Been thinking about it, " came her reply. She followed Draco as he led her to the fireplace, where a huge dragon was carved from the stone. Floo Powder was kept within the dragon's mouth, and Hermione couldn't help but get a sick feeling about Draco's fascination for dragons. 

"Why can't we just go straight to the Ministry?" Draco asked one more time. 

Hermione glared at him. "I'm the one's who's supposed to be stubborn, remember?" 

Draco shook his head. "You go first then," he replied, giving up. He wasn't going to spoil his time with Hermione anymore than it already was. 

"Don't worry," Hermione smiled, giving him a peck in the neck. "We'll have time for _that_ later." She raised her eyebrow seductively, and Draco wondered how a few words could turn him on like that. 

Hermione grabbed a handful of Floo Powder from the dragon's mouth and stood inside the massive fireplace. "I'll see you there," she winked. "THE BURROW!" she cried out, before she was enveloped with green flame. 

*           *           *

"Sirius Black?"

He didn't stop walking. The voice was unfamiliar to him, or maybe he just didn't recognize it because he only wanted to hear the voice of his friends calling out to him. But the voice persisted, shouting after him with each step that he took. Finally he turned around, aggravated by the voice's determination. 

The deceased wizard was smiling broadly at him, although the head was clutched between his two arms. Sirius frowned at the sight of this spirit, who looked very familiar. 

Finally a thin smile appeared on his face as he recognized who the headless man was.

"Nearly Headless Nick?"

The upper part of the ghost gave a bow, as Nearly Headless Nick laughed out loud. "Sirius Black! It's been ages since I last saw you! My, you were still a student back in Hogwarts, with those three friends of yours."

Sirius gave a bow in return. "I see you're totally headless now," he replied, curious of the care-free smile on Nearly Headless Nick. "Aren't you going to run away from me, I mean, I did kill the Potters, remember?"

"Oh, heavens, no!" Nearly Headless Nick laughed again, annoying the other wandering spirits passing along their way. "You can't do any harm to me now, unless you carry around a small knife that sliced my neck the other day!"

"Why, is that how you lost your head?" Sirius replied, slightly amused by the spirit before him. 

"Well, it was a bit odd, really," Nick frowned, running a thumb over his goatee. "This… boy suddenly appeared from nowhere, and he was waving around a tiny blade. I didn't notice him, so I accidentally passed over him. Next thing I knew, I felt my head on the floor!"

"Really," Sirius said. "So what brings you back here? I mean, if you ever _were_ here?"

Nearly Headless Nick nodded his head. "I know what you mean boy, and trust me, all this changing worlds is still new to me," he licked his lips, as if formulating what to say next. "Well you see, lad, Professor Dumbledore made me go on an errand… You still remember him, of course?"

Sirius Black strained to remember once more, and visions of an aged wizard, with half moon spectacles smiled before him. Sirius slowly nodded. Yes. Dumbledore. He owed his life to that man. 

"Well, you wouldn't believe this wonderful news. My request to join the Headless Hunt has finally been approved!" His smile could have reached both ends of his ears by now. "I have a couple of days before I can join them to their trips and their Headless Dwelling."

"That is wonderful," Sirius replied. "But where are you getting at, Nick?"

"Oh, this is very embarrassing, but Dumbledore wanted you personally," Nearly Headless Nick said. "Hogwarts needs a new Gryffindor Ghost."

*           *           *

TBC 

Gods, I do not even know if I'm making sense here… Tell me what you think okay? Thanks so much!


	3. Apparition Test Center

Why Do I Love You

-------------------------------------------------

Chapter II: Apparition Test Center

------------------------------------------------

"Your arm's not where it's supposed to be, Ron."

"Bullocks."

Ronald Weasley rolled his eyes exhaustedly before shutting them tightly again. His face was frowning too deeply that it started to turn pink.

"Visualize the place, and don't lose your concentration!"

"How can I Harry, if you keep breathing down my bloody neck!"

A loud POP, and Ron suddenly vanished before their eyes. Moments later, a second POP exploded in their ears and the redhead reappeared with all his limbs properly attached to his body. He looked at everyone with a proud grin. "Well, that wasn't so bad, was it?"

"You just made me lose my appetite, Ron," Ginny Weasley said, pushing her bowl of porridge away. "Try to be normal next time you come down for breakfast, alright?"

"Excellent job, son, I'm sure you'll ace the test!" Arthur Weasley said between sips of his coffee, never looking up from his Daily Prophet. 

"Just don't swear much, Ronniekins, it upsets the examiner," Molly Weasley said distractedly, flipping over the last pancake and placed it on Harry's plate. 

"Don't call me that, mum."

"Oy, Gin! Could we borrow Priscilla for a while?" came a yell from upstairs. 

"DROP DEAD GEORGE!" Ginny shouted. "You're gonna use my doll for your stupid experiments again!" 

"TWINS!" Mrs. Weasley screamed. "Get down while breakfast is still hot!"

POP!

POP!

"ACK! PRISCILLA! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!"

'_Welcome to the Burrow,'_ Harry chuckled to himself as he happily ate his pancakes. Ron was confiding in his father about his mistakes in Apparating while Arthur simply nodded his head in all the right moments. Besides the noise that was coming from the Weasleys, more were coming from the busy little contraptions they had inside their house. 

"Remember, Ron, you can't afford any mistakes later during the test. We only have one shot at it." Harry said seriously to his friend. 

"—It's not permanent, Gin, I swear it's gonna wear off…"

"—Two or three months, I suppose, until we figure what went wrong…"

"I know that Harry, I'm just thinking about lots of things," Ron replied, shaking his head. 

"—From Romania... How could you have ruined it?"

"Whatever are you talking about? We both agreed to spend summer like we used to, and worry about jobs later." Said Harry before taking a gulp from his orange juice. "Where is Hermione, by the way? She was supposed to be here five minutes ago."

"—Molly, dear, could I have another stack of pancakes?"

Ron shrugged. "Probably with Malfoy."

"So it's true then?" Fred suddenly chirped in, the peanut butter and jelly visible in his mouth. "Hermione and Malfoy. Never thought she'd end up with him." 

"You know, I've always thought you had a crush on her, little brother!" George teased, ruffling his brother's red hair.

"Quit it!" Ron yelled, fixing his disheveled top. "Dad!"

"Stop hitting your brother, Fred."

"I'm not hitting him, and I'm not Fred!"

"Quit it!" Ron repeated before pushing George away. "I was a kid then, and I didn't know better."

"Ooh!" Ginny piped in. "Wait till Hermione finds out!"

"Give me a break!" said Ron. "It was Harry who—OUCH!"

"—Told him to stop dreaming," Harry cut in, ears slightly turning pink. "Right, Ron?"

His best friend could only nod his head, the pain in his left foot still unbearable. 

"That poor lass," Mrs. Weasley entered the conversation as she took her place on the other side of Arthur's. "I've always treated her like my own daughter, and the thought of her heart getting broken by a Malfoy…" Mrs. Weasley's voice drifted away, her mind deciding not to think badly of her future. 

"Mum, they've barely been together for a month and you're already bringing up broken hearts?" asked George. 

"Hermione thinks with her mind, Mrs. Weasley, not with her heart," Harry replied without looking up from his pancakes. "If there's one thing Hermione's good at, it's making sure she doesn't fall too hard and lose her senses."

"Yeah, but love is a very powerful thing, Harry," Ginny countered, staring at his downcast face. "And Hermione's only a girl."

"Oh don't be talking about love, now!" Fred groaned, reaching across the table. "This is gonna be my fourth sandwich and I am not about to barf it all out."

"Fred, you overgrown pig!" Mrs. Weasley yelled before slapping her son's hand. "Those are for Hermione!" 

"What, mum?!" Fred howled in pain, rubbing his slightly crimson hand. "It's not like she eats—"

"—_like you_?" George finished, pinching his twin's cheek. "Easy on the grub, mate, people can already tell the difference between us!" He said before smacking Fred's tummy. The table roared with laughter, except for Mr. Weasley who was only smiling courteously at his sons' antics. 

"What's the matter, dad?" Ron said, peering into His father's Daily Prophet. "You've been staring at that page all morning!" 

"What? Oh.." Mr. Weasley answered, distractedly folding the newspaper and setting it down on the table. "I'm sorry children, your old man is getting a bit screwed up here," he pointed his almost completely baldhead. "So, one more time. You already know who to get to London, right?"

"Yes, father," Ron rolled his eyes, nudging Harry in the ribs. "We're not children anymore."

"Of course," replied Mr. Weasley. "Once you are taken to the Atrium, don't forget to register your wands," he said importantly. "The Apparition office is at the sixth level."

"The test is going to be quick so if you plan to go looking for trouble afterwards," Mrs. Weasley warned them. "Do it outside the Ministry, do you understand?"

"Oh, and changing diapers in public is not allowed, by the way," Fred whispered, and his twin and sister snickered. 

"Oh, come now, father," Ron replied, ignoring his siblings. "Have we ever gotten into trouble that we've never gotten out of?" 

"Don't worry, Mr. Weasley," Harry smiled, pushing up his glasses. "We're older now. We can take care of ourselves."

Just then a magnificent glow came from the living room, and Harry immediately stood up from the table, followed by Ron. Harry's eyes searched for a familiar witch inside the room but only saw ashes scattered across the floor. A soft groan came from behind the couch, and suddenly he saw Hermione standing up from her fall, brushing away the ash that had stuck in her hair. 

"Harry!" Hermione screamed before flinging her arms around Harry's neck, giving him an embrace to make up for the precious time they did not see each other. 

For a moment, Harry felt like not moving at all, freezing time with his Hermione against him. But she was not his anymore, and he gently pulled away from her. "It's good to see you again," he said warmly. 

Hermione nodded, staring into his eyes. "It is, I mean, to see you too."

"Oy!" Ron yelled, coming into the living room. 

"Ron!" Hermione screamed, and jumped on her other bestfriend as well. "I've missed you guys!" 

"Oh come on, Hermione, it was barely a month!" Ron laughed, smoothing out his shirt that had crumpled from Hermione's hug. "You're acting like it's been a year since we last saw each other!"

"I know, but it feels like it!" Hermione put her hands on her waist and inhaled deeply. "Oh my goodness, do I smell breakfast?" She exclaimed, making the scent of Mrs. Weasley's food lead the way. "Hullo, everyone!" They could hear Hermione's voice as she entered the Dining Table for the Redheads. "You're making pancakes? How lovely!" 

Ron shook his head the moment he and Harry were alone at the living room. "She's… too…"

"Lively?" Harry helped. "Bubbly?"

"Giggly," Ron concluded, wrinkling his nose. "I mean, she might as well sing, for Merlin's sake."

Harry chuckled. "At least we know that Malfoy's making her happy."

"Yeah, I guess so," Ron shrugged, as he turned around and began to walk towards the little hallway leading to the dining room. "I gotta tell you something, I was half-expecting for Hermione to bring that boy toy of hers—"

Suddenly the room erupted into a brilliant green luminescence once again, and more ashes were thrown to the floor. The sound of a body loosing his balance, and a symphony of colorful cussing shortly followed. 

Both boys turned around in wide-eyed horror as they saw Draco Malfoy rising up to his feet, looking at every inch of the Burrow in disgust.

"Ron, calm down, she's our friend, and whatever she does—"

"HERMIONE!" Ron screamed at the top of his lungs. "WHAT IN BLOODY HELL IS POWDER BOY DOING IN MY HOUSE!"

************

Nothing could be heard except the ticking of the unusual clock the Weasleys had in their home. The ruckus that dominated the breakfast table earlier that morning was replaced by an uncomfortable silence, accompanied by Ron's fingers drumming impatiently on the table. 

All the Weasleys were staring intently (in a not-so-obvious manner) as the Malfoy that sat with them, carefully eating the extra muffin prepared by Ron's mum. Fred and George were busy whispering to each other while Ginny had thoughts of the different shampoos Draco might be using for his hair. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley smiled pleasantly whenever Draco looked up from his food. His paleness contrasted to the sunny image of the Burrow, and Hermione could not help but stifle a giggle at the tension that was looming above them. Harry was tight-lipped and chose not to show any emotions in his face. 

"Not bad, Mrs. Weasley," Draco finally said, as if it was her duty to bake muffins for him. "It could use a little dash of Beaumont's Sweetener, but I reckon you can't afford it. Excellent job, nonetheless."

"Why thank you, Draco," Mrs. Weasley replied good-naturedly, ignoring the insult the boy must have not meant. At least she got a compliment from the Malfoy. 

"So, er, Draco," Mr. Weasley sat up straight, making everyone remember he was the eldest in the room. "You're late father left quite a lot of responsibilities for you, did he not?" he asked, trying to sound important. "It seems terribly awful for a kid to go through adult affairs."

"Well, it was quite difficult, what with handling the enterprise, financial obligations and confidential matters," he raised his eyebrow at Hermione. 

"Not to mention, taking care of Mrs. Malfoy and Blaise's bills at St. Mungo's," Hermione looked around the table, trying to send a message that Draco was a responsible person and wasn't into raising Death Eaters from the dead. 

"Ah, yes," Molly nodded her head, almost too sympathetically. 

"But rest assured, Mr. Weasley," Draco drawled, staring at Arthur squarely in the eye. "I'm no _kid_ anymore. " 

"Well." Mr. Weasley bit his lip, and smiled. "Of course."

"Oh my, look at the time," Mrs. Weasley interrupted, staring at the clock. "I think it best for you to leave now if you don't want to be late."

"That was supposed to be the plan, Mum, but His Royal Highness here chose to eat the muffins pinch by pinch," Ron glared at Malfoy as his fingers ceased to drum the table. 

"I simply wanted to cherish the taste, Weas—Ron," Draco stood up and smirked at the redhead. "You're mother is a wonderful cook, no wonder you stay healthy, even under—" He looked at the drabby wallpaper that was peeling off and the not to mention the tight little space they were all in. "— certain circumstances—"

"Okay!" Hermione said, a bit too loudly as the male members (save for Mr. Weasley) and Harry stood up from their chairs. "You're right, Mrs. Weasley, I think we'd better go now," she said, before giving Draco a meaningful glare. 

Harry watched as the couple shared glances, and wondered how they could understand each other without saying a word. He shook his head and briefly shut his eyes, diverting his thoughts elsewhere. He would have none of that. "Thanks for the breakfast, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley," Harry said politely when he opened his eyes, and noticed that Hermione had stared at him. 

"We better get going," Harry said firmly to his friends in a manner that didn't need delay. 

Ron waved goodbye to his parents and followed Harry to the fireplace. "Wish us luck, guys." Hermione smiled at them before the family followed them to the fireplace. Draco was the first to go. 

"Thanks again for the scrumptious meal, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley," Draco bowed to them and nodded his head to the twins. "Take it easy, Phil and Greg."

"It's Fred and George, actually." Ginny retorted, folding her arms across her chest. 

"Whatever. You too, Jane." Draco shrugged as he grabbed a handful of Floo Powder. 

"The name's Ginny!" The twins yelled before Draco was engulfed in green flame, and was gone. 

***************

There was a thunderstorm while they were being brought down to the Atrium. The lift vibrated everytime thunder clapped in the enchanted weather, but no words were exchanged during the whole minute of the ride. Draco had his arm around Hermione's shoulder, while Ron was busy trying to divert his attention to the numbers that were blinking above the door. Harry looked only straight ahead, his jaw clenching as different emotions hid behind his glasses.

It is a bit disturbing to think that no one had ever brought up the subject of applying for a license to Apparate, back when they were still in Hogwarts. Everyone simply had other things in mind, N.E.W.T's and of course, who could forget that spontaneous war the two houses of Gryffindor and Slytherin engaged in. But nonetheless, they were in the Ministry of Magic now, and nothing could stop them from being one step closer to adulthood. Having a license to Apparate doesn't only mean you can go anywhere you please, it symbolized becoming of age, responsibilities, independence, and most of all, freedom. 

The door to the lift opened, and soon, the four of them found their way past the Fountain of Magical Brethren. They registered their wands to Eric Munch before he returned it to them, tipping off his hat to Draco. 

"Have a good day, Master Malfoy!" Eric had said. 

"There are three more people, in case he didn't notice," Ron fumed angrily as he walked on. 

"Are you nervous about the test, Weasley?" Draco replied. "You seem to be bitching around… Or is it just that time of the month again?"

"Will you stop it already," Hermione rolled her eyes, flipping her hair out of the way. "This is so immature!"

"Oh, I forgot, you practically own the Ministry now," Ron said sarcastically. "Why did you even bother taking the test when you could have paid someone off?"

"Hmm, someone like your brother, what's his name, Percy, I presume?" Draco smirked at Ron's defeated face. 

"At least you got one of the names right," the redhead muttered angrily. 

"Quit it, both of you," Harry ordered as they stopped infront one of the lifts. "Your minds are already stressed. If I were you I'd shut the hell up," Hermione flinched at the sudden coldness of her friend's words. "I wouldn't want to fail the test and not have my License to Apparate."

"Geez, get a grip, Potter," Draco snickered, running a hand through his hair. "And I thought Weasley was PMS-ing."

A soft chime, and the lift opened and let the people inside. "Sixth floor please!" "Second floor!" "Third!" A moment later, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco stepped into a similar hallway, but not as crowded as the other floors of the ministry. The floor was polished and painted dark wood, and above, the ceiling was a gilded blue paint. 

"What now?" asked Ron, looking around the unfamiliar territory. 

Hermione, who had more sense of direction than the three, spoke. "We go this way."

And they walked further, passing by two or three other witches and wizards along the way. They were silent once more, and Hermione knew everyone was a bit nervous about the test, without having to hear a confession from them. She slipped her hand into Draco's and gave him a small squeeze. The young Malfoy's eyes looked down on her and gave her a reassuring smirk. 

"_Portkey Office…_" Ron read aloud as they passed another door. "Wait a minute, I think we're here." He said as he stopped infront of the last room, with a door that says Apparition Test Center. 

"Okay," Harry said, looking at everyone. "Just remember to see the place inside your minds, and don't lose your concentration, no matter what. Apparating is very dangerous, you could get lost and people might not find you."

"Wow, something to look forward to. How nice, Potter," Draco bluntly replied. "Glad you could share that with us."

"Come on, Draco, cut it out already," Hermione said wearily, slightly shoving him in the chest. "This is serious. Have you all got your test permits?"

Instantly, the boys reached for their pockets and pulled out a green test tube, where its glow ws slowing waning. "Great!" Hermione exclaimed, and took a deep breath. "Here we go," she muttered, and opened the door. 

*************************

"Oh! My ten o'clock appointment, right on time! Very impressive."

They were outside, and it was raining. 

They had not stepped inside a normal room as one would have expected, but rather, the door opened to a large, green field, where the ground was soaking wet and the scent smelled like authentic rain. A table and a chair was placed at the left hand corner, but the papers and folders lying on it seemed to be dry. The Golden Trio stared in awe, while Draco was trying to cover his boredom. 

"Mr. Malfoy! What a pleasure to be your examiner." A little man with an egg-shaped head greeted them, fixing his rather large bow tie. "And yours, too!" he added, smiling too much at Harry, Ron and Hermione. "My name is Mr. Wingdinger, and I shall be your examiner for the next 30 minutes of the Test. Oh, don't be shy, the room is quite spacious, don't stick too much by the wall."

Ron stared at the funny man, who didn't seem to be drenched with the rain. "Won't we get wet?" he asked stupidly. 

"Oh, it's a pity you had your appointment when the Magical Maintenance chose this weather for today, but no worries," the man replied, smiling once more. "It's not real."

Draco took a step forward and stood in the middle of the field, as if the raindrops simply bounced off from his body. "Well, come on, then. Let's not waste any more time. "

One by one they followed, until every one was in a big circle as Mr. Wingdinger had instructed. Hermione could hardly see from the heavy downpour, and not being wet like any law of physics would explain just felt, weird. 

"Having a rainy weather for today is to your own benefit because this will train you to the many distractions that you will encounter the moment you get your License," Mr. Wingdinger shouted through the rain. "Passing this test doesn't guarantee you will Apparate successfully everytime. Accidents do happen." Harry caught Hermione's eye and gave her a wink. Draco saw this and gritted his teeth at the "friendly" exchange. 

"Now, before we begin," Mr. Wingdinger pointed his wand at them. "_Accio_ permits." Four test tubes flew to his hand, the green glow almost gone. "Ah, I see that you've been practicing the whole week. Very good. I trust you should have no difficulties in the test then," he smiled before the test tubes vanished into thin air. 

"So. Basics first." Mr. Wingdinger said excitedly and pulled a large scroll out of his shirt pocket. The test went fine the first few minutes. They were only asked to form a circle and Apparate to the position of the person to their right, again and again until they reached a full circle. Then they did it clockwise, and Mr. Wingdinger kept making a big red check on each column of his clipboard. Harry wondered if a tail sprouting from Mr. Wingdinger's behind and wagging like crazy would make any difference. 

"Now, for the last test," Mr. Wingdinger declared, looking rather pleased. "I want you to Apparate back to the Atrium, right in front of the centaur at the Fountain of Magical Brethren. Do, that, and you will surely get your License… When I say go. Ready… Get set…"

Draco's eyes were already closed long before. 

He let his mind relax and drift into subconsciousness, seeing nothing but darkness that concealed visions of Hermione, image of paperwork, money, and new ideas for taunting Weasley and Potter. He breathed evenly, opening up only his sense of hearing as he heard Mr. Wingdinger's instruction. '_…centaur at the Fountain of Magical Brethren…'_. That was two floors above them. Slowly, a reflection of the Atrium played inside Draco's mind, molding an exact replica of the statues inside his head. He could almost listen to the rush of water of the fountain as it hit the puddle of water. 

_'Go!'_ Mr. Wingdinger cried out.

'_Now_', Draco whispered, and all of a sudden, he felt empty. 

He could still see Hermione and the rest, but instead of solid figures he could only see wavy, white creatures, amidst the darkness. Voices were everywhere, speaking at the same time, yet he did not know where they came from. He shut his eyes and concentrated on getting back to the field, but closing ones eyes did not matter where he was, for he could still see the wispy creatures around him. Draco struggled to gain control of himself but one voice was pulling him deeper into this strange world. 

It was as if an invisible hand grabbed his head and turned him around to face one of the creatures, a flowing white mist replacing her long hair. "_Destroy your weakness…"_ A voiced hissed in his ear, and the hair on the back of his neck prickled with fear and hatred. _'There's no room for weakness…' _Fight as he might, he suddenly found himself bringing his fingers around the white creature's delicate, soft neck, gradually applying pressure. Anger rushed through his veins as the white figure didn't restrain, and he put more force on her neck, determined to get rid of this creature that mocked him. _'Stop it… Come back… Stop…'_ Another voice shouted in his ears, and it was driving him mad. He wanted to tear his brains out, but not until this creature was destroyed.

But he couldn't. In one split second, He found himself back in the Atrium, a frightened Mr. Wingdinger clutching his clipboard tightly, and Hermione, grabbing her neck, gasping desperately for air. 

"Hermione, what happened to you?!" Draco ignored the sudden pain in his head and rushed towards Hermione, but Ron stepped in his way and punched Draco right across the face. The people inside the Ministry were staring at the sudden commotion. 

"Aurgh!" Draco yelled, and fell to the floor. His silver locks had fallen over his eyes and he realized he was sweating heavily "What the hell's gotten into you, Weasley!"

"Stay away from Hermione, you crazy son of a bitch," Ron spat, and walked over to Harry who was helping Hermione to stand. 

Draco clutched his head in pain, more voices trying to control his mind. "What the fuck did I do!?" He shouted to them as security guards from either end of the Atrium made their way to the four. 

"You nearly strangled her to death, Malfoy," Harry glared into his pale gray eyes, his anger for Draco rising in magnitudes. 

"I didn't do anything to her!" Draco yelled, trying to stand up. But his mind was too weak to tell his feet to balance his weight.

"Who are you kidding, Malfoy, everyone saw you," Harry spoke through his gritted teeth, his whole body shaking with rage. Both he and Ron were rubbing Hermione's back to let oxygen inside her lungs, and she was clutching to Harry as if for dear life. 

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?"

Three security guards came panting towards them, their protruding bellies rising and falling in their belts. Mr. Wingdinger had rather lost his tongue, and found it hard to speak. 

"Well… I….er, Apparate… Well done, nonetheless… Frighteningly…. Oh…" 

The voices were gone just as they had come, immediately, and without warning. Although he was weak, Draco had managed to get up, and allowed himself to be lead outside the Ministry with the three guards. The trio was behind him, and for a brief moment, he met Hermione's stare, but he could not believe it.

For the warm smile she reserved for him was gone, and there was nothing but fear in her eyes. 

~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*


	4. Of Crossers and Werewolves

Why Do I Love You 

**-----------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter III Of Crossers and Werewolves**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------**

The following incidents happened at the last two weeks of the gang's seventh year at Hogwarts. What happened to Lupin before he popped into I Hate Everything About You?

**_**FLASHBACK**_**

Same shit, different day. 

Life wasn't always that bad for Remus Lupin. His youth had been a fast, spinning blur, full of color and vibrancy. He used to have fun back when he was still in Hogwarts, mainly because those hundreds of books stacked in the library could not quench his thirst for knowledge. He was fond of learning, and each page he turned revealed to Lupin more horizons to discover. Aside from that, one could never forget the constant breaking of rules and late night adventures when you're with the Marauders. 

Too bad he was the last of them. Hadn't they all sworn to never leave each other? Except for that rat-faced Wormtail. He could rot in hell for all he cared. But those silly pacts and promises, clever meetings and antics at the Shrieking Shack… The mere memory of those days was enough to give him a hard shove and get on with his life. 

But of course, being different wasn't much help either. Once a month, Remus Lupin would change when the moon is full and shined with all its glory in the vastness of the night sky. It did help that he keeps his mind during the transformation, otherwise the scars and bruises that appear the mornings after would have no explanation and serve only as a remembrance of his monstrosity. 

But tonight was one of those nights. He glanced up at the sky as he took his usual night walks around the neighborhood. The pale moon was still hidden behind the dark clouds, and he knew he would lock himself again in the huge cage he had built for himself. But for some, unexplained, reason, he walked further and missed the street he was supposed to turn to, Grimmauld Place. It was like his feet dictated his head, step by step as he was guided by some invisible force, whispering in his ear, "_Keep going…"_

The streets of Muggle London were much different at night. Men were killing each other outside clubhouses, and the women wore fewer clothes than they had in the day. Older people who slept on the sidewalks were heating their palms by the fire, courtesy of a lighter and a trashcan. Everything smelled of…"pot", as the Muggles call it. 

"Hey, Wolverine, you want some of this?" A woman's loud voice called out to Lupin. 

He spun around as the women's friends shouted in laughter. Of course, Lupin was recognizably hairy this time of the month. The women were wearing different kinds of sparkling braziers, with skirts hiding hardly anything at all. Cigarettes were burning between their fingers, and the woman who had called him was grabbing her breasts.

"Go home, ladies," Lupin said hoarsely, and continued walking. Their screeches faded in the night.

Finally he reached a deserted neighborhood, where he could see stray cats rummaging through the trashcans lined up in the streets. One of it looked straight at Lupin, its yellow slits taunting "_Freak, freak, freak…."_ Lupin smiled and planned to eat it next month. 

And then he stopped right above a sign that says "THE MEDIUM IS IN. SKEPTICS ARE WELCOMED." Two Muggles who hadn't noticed him were talking in fast, hushed voices while they exchanged thick plastic bags. Lupin stared at the sky once more, and saw that the moon was still out of sight. Not believing it himself, he turned the doorknob and let himself in. 

*           *           *

Sirius Black was careful not to make a sound. Not that it mattered if they heard him or not. What was the worse they could do to him anyway?

He remained sitting on the floor, minding his own business as he strained to hear a conversation between two spirits and a Crosser. The spirits wore ancient robes, thick and lavish, with big diamonds and jewelries on the edges. People's social status was known through their robes in the past, and judging from their attires (One in blue and another entirely in gold) they were pretty high up there. Sirius could hear nothing but randomness, and he could find no connection with the words he had managed to let his ears absorb. "Dragon… Stella… time… near… life… Granger…"

He watched through the curtain of his black hair that the two spirits were growing tired from the ramblings of the Crosser. "Get back… everything's in order!" They seemed to say, and began to float to another direction. This was his chance before the Crosser would go back to the World of the Living.

*           *           *

The tiny room smelled of jasmine and cinnamon, stinging Lupin's extra sensitive nose. Two couches and a coffee table served as a waiting area, which he thought was pointless because he was the only customer there. Lupin's heavy boots pounded on the floor as he passed by the doorway, just as a colored man stepped inside the room, wearing shorts and a checkered polo, buttons undone. 

"Hullo, there," he said with a slightly different accent. 

_Spanish,_ Lupin thought. "Hullo," he answered back. A round table for two was in the middle of the space. 

"Oh, you've come here to contact the dead, no?" he said as he wiped his hands on his shorts and sat down on one chair. Lupin hesitated. He was a teacher, for Merlin's sake. This was stupid of him. "Please, senor, have a seat."

Lupin shook his light brown hair away from his eyes and sat down. "Thank you," he said gruffly and stared at the man. 

"My name is Antonio," the man said as he cracked the bones of his neck. "Don't worry, a lot have come here confused, seeking for answers, and I try my best to give my customers what they want."

Lupin stared at the mole on the left side of Antonio's eyebrow. "Can you really speak to the dead?"

Antonio smiled. "When I was a kid, my grandmother died, but we were a long way from her house. My mother started crying, and I wanted so bad to make her happy. I called out to my grandma again and again, and suddenly, I was out of my body," he laughed, a gap between his two front teeth visible. "I could not believe it at first too, _compadre_, but I was in a different place, and I saw her… then she left… then came back…" Antonio bit his lip. "Next thing I knew I was back in my mother's arms. She thought it was a blessing."

"What did you do?"

"I don't know," he shrugged. "Said I was speaking in a woman's voice, looked all funny and stuff, and that I spoke about instructions to family heirlooms that I couldn't have known. Still don't know, anyway. That stupid bitch left me and my father with all her inheritance and left us here to rot."

Lupin nodded, laying his hands on the table. "I lost a very dear friend of mine just recently, and I would like to know if Crossers like you really does exist, until now."

"What did you just call me?" Antonio laughed. "Don't be talking about, 'really does exist', we're real, fool!" He pumped his fist on his chest. "This ain't witchcraft or any of that bullshit. Can't believe someone would even make that stuff out."

"Yeah, I know," Lupin said. "Unbelievable."

"So, let's get on with business, shall we?" Antonio rubbed his hands together. "I'm afraid it's a 'Cash Now, Dead People Later' policy here. Some people shit talk me into saying it didn't work and want their money back. But I'm telling you now… Mr…?"

"—Moony."

"Mr. Moony, I never screw up." 

Remus Lupin handed him the right amount of Muggle money before leaning across the table. "Now let's see what you can do."

"I need a name, Senor," said Antonio. 

"Sirius Black."

*           *           *

The Crosser gagged with his eyes wide open as Sirius' arm entangled around his neck. Sirius was surprised himself, expecting his arm to go right through the stranger. But laws of the living were altered in this current place. 

"Speak, Crosser," Sirius whispered against his ear. "What is your purpose for coming here and why are you speaking to the ancients?"

"Gah! I-I d-don't know—Aurgh!" 

"Who are you and who is paying you to cross our line?" Sirius' arm clamped tighter around his neck. "Better answer fast, boy, you don't want to get stuck here."

"Jonathan!" the young man gasped for air. "The Order of the Dragon came to my place…"

"What was the message they wanted you to convey?" Sirius growled. "Now don't make me ask twice."

"T-They want me t-to tell the ancient s-s-spirits about a… a—"

"—A what?"

"A book!" Jonathan screamed, sobbing. "Please, don't make me stay here…"

"What about this book?" Sirius insisted.

"It's called Aris, Luna et Stella," the Crosser replied, forcing his tears to go away. "They wanted the ancient spirits of the Order of the Dragon that they have found it, delivered to a girl named Hermione Granger, but it is still not with them."

Sirius Black? Mr. Moony searching for Sirius Black? 

Even in the Spirit World he was hearing things. "Why do they want it?" Sirius yelled, almost having sympathy for the Crosser. Why did that book sound so familiar, most especially the name Hermione Granger? 

"It gives instructions about the annihilation of the muggles and half-bloods, the redemption of the wizard kind from other races and species," the Crosser squinted, trying hard to remember everything that has been said to him. His left arm was beginning to grow limp. "A Dragon shall lead us to this victory, and he shall become the greatest wizard of all time. The book shall give powers unimaginable to the Dragon who will rule our world, free from the scum of lowly creatures."

"Sounds like this Order of the Dragon is a group of crazy ass-wipes," Sirius grumbled to himself. "Anything else, Crosser?"

"No more, sir, I swear!" Jonathan pleaded. "They just kept laughing at the fate that was planned by the sun, the moon and the stars. Muggles and half bloods shall be wiped out." 

_Sirius Black… Sirius Black…._

His godson was a half-blood. Harry. Harry Potter. He was not safe, didn't he have a muggle friend… Hermione Granger! "Very well, Crosser, go back now. You're useless here," He roughly let go of the young man, and Jonathan stumbled on the ground. 

"Thank you, thank you," he whimpered, before he vanished and went back to the world of the living. 

It all came back now. Aris Luna et Stella. The reason why his Animagus form was a dog. He remembered it, back in their sixth year at Hogwarts, the Marauders had wandered to a deserted alley at Hogsmeade, very much like Knockturn Alley when they noticed a book lying on the ground like it had been abandoned by its owner. Lupin was drawn into it because of the rich colors of the cover; a picture of a bright sun burning in the center, a moon in its crescent form at the corner and stars burning in different directions.

"You'd better put that were you found it," Wormtail had said. 

"Oh come on, Peter, let him have it!" Sirius laughed. "It's as good as his anyway."

"Finder's Keepers," James said as -a-matter of-factly. 

Later that same week, at the Library, Sirius had asked Lupin to help him with his Potions assignment. He had been intrigued by the title of the book Lupin carried around since that day at Hogsmeade. "Aris, Luna et Stella," he read and looked up to Lupin. "What's it mean, Moony?"

Lupin sighed, as if bored. "It means Sun, Moon and Stars," he explained. "It's pretty interesting, you can get an idea for your…" He looked around and spoke in a much lower voice. "—_Form."_

 "Right, right," Sirius nodded as he grabbed the book, his Potions textbooks left forgotten. 

Sirius had wondered what had happened to the book afterwards Remus had probably sold it to someone else for a price, he was always the entrepreneur, the brains, in the Marauders. 

Mr. Moony searching for Sirius Black! 

Sirius finally turned around, aggravated by the broken record voice. When he did so, he felt his heart jump from his skin, if it was still inside his chest, that is. 

"Moony?" Sirius gasped. 

"No, senor," The Remus Lupin look-alike replied. "I believe your friend has something to say to you."

*           *           *

It was well over five minutes and all Antonio did was create a mantra or some kind of chant with Sirius' name on it. The candles have made it stifling hot in the room not to mention suffocating Lupin with its irritating scent. Tiny little beads of sweat were forming on Antonio's head, but he still won't give up. 

"I'm afraid I need my money back, sir," Lupin began to stand up.

"Por favor, senor!" Antonio exclaimed. "This has never happened before. It usually depends on the spirits of the other side, if they only open up their senses once more. Mr. Moony to Sirius Black," he said in a deep, melodic voice. "Sirius Black… Wait a minute, am I calling _the_ Sirius Black? The one who—" He paused as Lupin shot him a look, and Antonio was quite positive he saw a beast in his eyes. "Well, can't do any harm to me now, can he?" 

"Look, thanks for the help, Antonio, but I think this was a mistake—"

"Emotions play a role too, Mr. Moony. Sometimes they block other elements from reaching up to them… especially elements or entities not from _their_ world."

What emotion could Sirius be feeling now? Boredom? "Give me my money back, Antonio," Lupin said as he grabbed his coat from the coat hanger. Outside the moon was slowly showing its face. "You seriously wouldn't want me to get it from you," Lupin said urgently, digging the Wolfsbane Potion inside his pockets. "I said—"

_BAM!_ Lupin was suddenly thrown to the wall, the potion somewhere on the floor. "What the hell are you doing?" Lupin yelled, prying Antonio's fingers from his shoulders. But the Spanish man looked at him with dark, blank eyes. 

"Moony? Is it really you?" came Sirius' voice.

*           *           *

Lupin stared in disbelief. This man was a stranger he had met only tonight; yet, the voice coming from his mouth was what he had known forever. "Padfoot?" He drawled. 

"Listen to me, Moony," said Antonio, still gripping Lupin's shoulder tightly. "Do you remember the book where I got the idea of becoming a dog? Aris Luna et Stella? There's more to it than stupid stars and constellations! It's a map of some sort, no one really knows for sure, but Hermione has it, and it's not safe! Something is about to happen… Dumbledore… Gryffindor's Ghost…"

Lupin tried to absorb everything Antonio said, but he was shaking all over. This was beyond reason. He couldn't believe it. Sirius was actually speaking to him, giving him instructions and new facts. His ears had a photographic memory anyway, he would worry about it later. Out of the corner of his eye, the moon had begun to rise. Lupin saw the hairs on his arms multiplying in amazing rate. 

He grabbed Antonio's arms. "Padfoot, let go now," He growled through his gritted teeth, his breathing becoming ragged. "I'm changing…" A split second later, Lupin fell on his knees, then twisted all over the floor. His eyes caught sight of the Wolfsbane Potion and drank it greedily. 

"I'll come back, Moony, I'll be back…" whispered Antonio, then he shook his head, as if getting leaves that have fallen to his hair. "What'd I miss— holy fuck, what's happening to you Mr. Moony?" 

"GET OUT OF HERE, ANTONIO!" Lupin screamed, the words coming out like a creature's language. "LOCK THIS ROOM AND GET OUT OF HERE!" 

Panic-stricken, Antonio made a few whimpering noises and made a dash for the door. Lupin had enough strength to Obliviate him before a werewolf's haunting howl echoed in the pale moon's light.

*           *           *

One week after… 

He knocked on the massive wooden door before he heard a faint "Come in!" from inside of the room. He turned the doorknob and stepped inside the huge circular room, and a phoenix greeted him with a warm smile. 

"Ah, Remus, how nice of you to pay me a visit," Albus Dumbledore said from his desk, apparently having a conference with Professor Flitwick who nervously bobbed his two tiny feet on the chair. 

"Good day, Professors," Lupin bowed and turned directly to the Headmaster. "I'm afraid I have important news to tell you, privately, if you must."

Albus Dumbledore smiled. "Very well. The seventh year students will be having their N.E.W.T.'s tomorrow, and I believe I need one more teacher to be their proctor for Defense Against the Dark Arts. Would you do me the honors, Lupin?"

The Headmaster had that knowing smile again, the smile Remus Lupin had learned to trust and not question. "It will be my pleasure, Professor."

**_**END OF FLASHBLACK**_**

*           *           *

**Present time…**

_~*~_

"We were there, Harry, we both saw it! He nearly choked Hermione to death—"

"I know that, Ron, but he let her go—"

""Only after his face went all… twisted! He's gone mental, Malfoy. I don't see why we even have to be in his house!"

"Listen to me, Ron! Do you seriously think that he would hurt Hermione? Call me crazy, but I don't think that was Malfoy back there…"

"You're right. He's worse—"

"Either way, I think you shouldn't have hit him in the face."

"Oh, and this coming from a bloke who almost killed him at school?"  
Hermione kept her eyes closed and listened to her bestfriends quarrel. She had been awake even before the fight began, but she refused to stand up from her bed. So there she was, her back to Harry and Ron as they tried to make sense what happened that day. Meanwhile, the events played in her mind like a broken record, focusing on Draco's distant gray eyes as his cold fingers clasp around her neck, tighter and tighter…

"—Not to mention costing us our License! Do you know how long it would take for us to apply again? _Six months_!"

"Get a grip, Ron, we _did_ Apparate back to the Atrium. And keep you're voice down if you want to complain the whole day. _She's resting,_" Harry added as he peered out the window. The sky had suddenly transformed from a bright flow to a gloomy gray, wrapping the Manor with its dark shadows. Moments later the gods roared violently; thunder and lightning descending to the earth. 

The door to their room slowly creaked open, and Draco Malfoy stepped upon the carpeted floor. Harry and Ron turned around and acknowledged his presence. 

"So what did they say?" Harry asked, referring to the security guards that had escorted them to the Malfoy Manor. 

"Nothing," Draco shrugged. "Just let us off with a warning."

"Are they gone now?"

"Yes," Draco murmured and walked over to Hermione's bed.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ron suddenly yelled, marching towards him, but Malfoy was faster. He drew his wand from this pocket and lazily aimed it at the redhead.

"Weasley, I am seriously getting tired of your ass bitching around," Draco drawled, keeping his arm straight and leveled. "You take one more step and I'm going to turn you into a plastic figurine and leave you out on the sun."

"You do that, Malfoy, and you'll be begging for death when I'm through with you," Harry growled, and Draco slowly turned his head. A wand was pointed right across his heart.

Lightning flashed and a powerful thunder rumbled across the sky. Big raindrops splattered continuously on the window, and Ron stood frozen on his ground. His eyes glanced back and forth at the two wizards, neither showing signs that they were not putting their wands anytime soon. 

"Well," Malfoy snickered, leering at the two Gryffindors. "Looks like we've got ourselves a situation here."

"I don't see anything funny about this, Malfoy," Ron gritted his teeth. 

"You forget, Potter. You do so much as take a hair out of place, my house-elves will come for you," Draco smirked. "They'd kill for their master."

Harry remained calm, though his emerald orbs glowed with contempt. "What happened at the Atrium, Malfoy?" 

The young master studied him for a while as a blank expression surfaced on his face. "I didn't mean to hurt her," Draco finally said, his voice low and unreadable. 

Harry strengthened his grip on the wand. "What happened at the Atrium?" he repeated. 

"I don't need your help, Potter—"

"Wasn't planning on giving it to you—"

"Then it's none of your fuckin' business!" Draco shouted.

"What you do to Hermione is!" Harry yelled back, his fingers trembling with fury.

"I DON'T KNOW, ALRIGHT!" Draco roared, striding over until the tip of Harry's wand touched his heart. "THERE WERE VOICES EVERYWHERE AND ALL OF A SUDDEN I LOST CONTROL OF MY FUCKIN' SELF! I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL I WAS DOING!"

Outside, the rainstorm was getting worse and Ron involuntarily took a step back. That was the first time he saw Malfoy lose his temper since they were at Hogwarts. 

"You think I'm crazy, don't you?" Draco raised his eyebrows, pressing his chest further into Harry's wand. Would he take his mother's footsteps soon? "Go ahead. You want Hermione safe? Let's see if you can do it."

Ron held his breath as Harry licked his lips. After what seemed like an agonizing moment, Harry finally lowered his wand. "Just because you hear voices doesn't mean you're crazy," he muttered, glaring at the Malfoy. 

"Coward." Draco shook his head. "So you know everything now, huh, Potter?" He walked over to the door, flinging it so hard that it hit the shelf on the other side of the wall. "You could stay here if you want, but I'm sure it's best for all of us if the two of you left immediately."

"Don't worry, we'll go and bring Hermione with us as soon as she wakes up," Harry growled, looking over his shoulder to Hermione's sleeping form, her back to the three wizards. 

"She's already awake," he said flatly, a playful smirk curved around Draco's lips. "She never sleeps like that, on her side."

"How the hell would you kn—" Ron began, and then stopped short. "Spare me the details. I don't wanna know."

Draco ran his fingers through his hair and paused before leaving the room. "The last thing I wanna do is hurt you, Hermione. Believe me." Then Malfoy closed the door with a loud band. 

"The nerve of that son of a bitch," Ron muttered angrily when he left. "He didn't even say 'sorry'!" 

"Hermione…" Harry said gently as he knelt on the floor by her side. She had been awake, sobbing softly the whole time. "We have to go if—"

"I'm staying, Harry," Hermione whispered, staring at the wall behind him. "I know Draco didn't mean it."

************************

I'm sorry it took so long to update! And I hope this is long enough for everyone! Haha, Until next! 


	5. Masked Riders

Please don't kill me for this one heck of a long update!

**Chapter IV**

**Masked Riders**

Hermione awoke with the rain continuously pouring heavily outside, and for some reason, she found peace with the sound of it falling against the windows. She remembered falling asleep after her two bestfriends left the room. It must have been late in the afternoon already. She lay on the bed for a while, contemplating.

She told herself that the young man who had almost strangled her to death at the Ministry of Magic was someone else, and all her perplexity was pushed aside. All he needed was a good talking to. For a moment she had forgotten the terrible pain Draco had caused her, the raging fierceness in his eyes. For a moment she had forgotten being scared and the coldness of his fingers around her neck.

But a moment doesn't last long.

Hermione sighed heavily and dragged herself out of the bed, towards her light blue book bag. She had planned on bringing a few reading materials because she didn't think she'd enjoy the large collection of books regarding the Dark Arts in the Malfoy Manor. Somehow, books brought her comfort no one else can.

The god of thunder was enjoying himself in the night sky. Inside, though, the mansion was as silent as a candle burning selflessly away. The absence of cussing and death threats told Hermione that Harry and Ron were gone by now. Draco was probably inside his room, thinking. She smiled absently at how well she knew him.

But her knowledge faltered her today. She wondered if staying inside the same house with someone so unpredictable and capable of killing was a good idea. Her imagination was getting the best of her. She could almost see Draco forcing the door open… her shrill screams filling the empty hallways of the Manor… his frigid fingers finding it's way once again around her neck…

Thunder tore through the skies, and she crashed back to reality as a heavy book fell to the floor.

Hermione gasped as she picked it up. The book opened right at the center where a picture of the universe stared back at her. A silvery line forming a constellation connected the stars. The earth moved around the magnificent, blaring sun, which reflected its light on the scarred surface of the moon.

She had always wondered where all this came from. What, or who could have made such a perfect universe. Part of her wanted desperately for an answer, and part of her simply wanted to appreciate the beauty of it. It took almost all her energy to close the book and immediately, the feeling of emptiness rushed up within her. Only then did Hermione remember to breathe again.

"Now that's what I call '_gripping'_," Hermione said, then rolled her eyes at her silly joke. "Aris, Luna et Stella," the title read, the book given to her by Professor Lupin that Christmas. She opened it once again to the same page and let the glory of the universe take her away.

Then it happened.

The stars began to move. Hermione frowned, as the book seemed to be drawing her closer and closer, hypnotizing her whole being. Her mind was aimlessly wandering, but her eyes were fixed to the picture. The stars were forming something…

Suddenly there was a loud crash from outside the room. Immediately, she snapped the book shut. No, it wasn't thunder this time.

_'Draco'_, she thought.

The spacious bedroom mirrored the owner's personality. The stonewalls were cold… frigid. The curtains were drawn so it had little light, giving off shadows even in the middle of the day. One had to feel his way around the room at night unless of course a candle is lit, and one has memorized every part of it. But even that didn't guarantee easy access, because there were drawers and cabinets that required a skillful talent for spells to unlock the secrets kept within.

And the Master of the Chamber was at the center of it all, sitting motionlessly at the edge of the bed. His steely eyes were clearly waiting for something to happen, as anyone would see through that long silver hair that curtained his face. His fingers were tapping his right knee, and some of those locks blew against his breath.

_Tic…Toc…Tic...Toc…._

Distinctly he heard the grandfather clock downstairs strike five. Potter and Weasley probably left the Manor. Was Hermione with them? He shut his eyes and strained to listen.

The voices inside his head have stopped.

"Right, then," Draco mumbled, and flung the miniature dragon to the wall. A thousand jade pieces fell to the floor, a loud crash shattering the silence that hung in his room.

_'What am I thinking,'_ He thought violently as he stood up. _'There are no voices! I was only imagining them… I can't be mad…"_

He paced around, crackling his knuckles as he did so. Images of Narcissa offering him a wild daisy at St. Mungo's Garden flashed in his mind. Was he to become like his mother too? Were these things hereditary? He spent more time at Hogwarts that at his home so he wouldn't have the faintest idea about symptoms of insanity. Hermione would know these things.

He collapsed in his bed and covered his face. _How could I have done such a thing? _

A moment passed before a knock on the door came. "Draco?"

The Young Master lifted his face from his hands. "Hermione?" he blindly replied.

"Open the door, Draco." Her voice sounded worried.

"Why are you still here?" He asked, rather uncouthly.

"I-I heard a crash." There was a pause before she continued. "Are you alright?"

Draco slowly stood up from the bed. "I don't know," he said, loud enough to reach the other side of the door. He rested his silver head on it, angry at the massive wooden furniture that kept, and protected, Hermione from him.

She clutched the book in one arm and placed her other hand on the door. "Draco, please, let me in…"

"I'm sorry if I hurt you," she heard him whisper.

"_You_ didn't," Hermione shook her head.

"I'm losing control of myself, " he chuckled wearily. "Even my bloody wand is against me."

"What do you mean?" she frowned.

Silence. For a while, Hermione thought she heard footsteps somewhere, but she immediately dismissed it.

"It's stronger than I thought it was." He finally replied.

For no reason at all Hermione's heart began to beat faster. A series of thunder and lightning played in the clouds, and for a brief moment Hermione was concerned about Harry and Ron's safety.

"Listen to me," Draco said a little louder. "You have to get away from here—"

"I am not leaving you, Draco Malfoy," she said firmly.

"Something is wrong with me, can't you understand that?" he shouted through the door. "This is for your own good!"

"What is?" Hermione yelled back. "Not being with you?"

Suddenly the door flew open and Draco stepped outside. His pale skin stood out from the dark surroundings as he towered over her. His cold gray eyes stared at her so intensely that Hermione involuntarily took a step back.

"YOU LISTEN TO ME HERMIONE GRANGER!" He roughly grabbed her arms and Hermione winced slightly. "YOU ARE MINE AND WILL DO AS YOU ARE TOLD!"

Suddenly the high-pitched sound of a broken window filled the cold, night air and the sound of the storm grew louder. In a split second, Draco focused at a point somewhere behind her shoulder, and the next thing Hermione knew, she was thrown to the wall. A sharp pang of pain jolted in her head as the book she was holding slid away from her on the floor.

"_EXPELLIARMUS_!" Draco shouted as a beam of light escaped from his wand to the darkness of the huge mansion.

"What are you doing?!" Hermione screamed.

"Stay down!" Draco ordered her. "_Lumos_!" he yelled, and a bright light cast eerie shadows on the walls as he ran down the stairs.

"_Put your wand down, Draco_," Hermione heard a deep, husky voice from somewhere downstairs.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE, YOU SON OF A BITCH?!" Draco shouted. "WHY WERE YOU TRYING TO KILL HER?"

Hermione stood up and tried to see who the intruder was, but the dizziness was overcoming her. There was something about his voice that was so familiar. Still, the thunder and lightning did not cease.

"I wasn't trying to kill her," the other man answered firmly.

"You were aiming at her—"

"I was aiming for the book she was holding!" the man said, growing rather impatient.

Draco gritted through his teeth. "What are you doing here, Professor? Hiding from the full moon tonight?"

Hermione gasped. "Oh my god…"

"PUT YOUR WAND DOWN, son. Before you hurt yourself."

"I don't take orders from _half-beasts_ like you."

"DRACO! NO!" She called out as she ran as fast as she could down the stairs. If the intruder was who she thought it was…

Too late. Draco had muttered a blasting curse that sent the man crashing to the wall, and fell to the floor.

"Draco, stop it!" Hermione cried, pushing him away. "Calm down, please, calm down…" she whispered pleadingly, cupping Draco's face that had turned cold and emotionless.

"He was going to kill you, Hermione…" he growled, his whole body shaking with fury.

"Shh… Calm down, Draco…"

"That fuckin' _werewolf_ was going to kill you…."

"Listen to me, " she looked straight into his eyes that had become a much darker shade of gray. "He's different. He wouldn't do that to me." She stroked his chest, trying to release any kind of hatred within him. "Breathe, Draco…"

Slowly, the expression on Draco's face grew softer, and he exhaled heavily. Hermione ran her fingers through his silver hair and looked at him in question. He nodded back. She tiptoed closer to him and gave him a reassuring kiss, and Draco almost did not let her go.

"Now why on earth would I want to kill you, Hermione?" Professor Lupin grumbled as he stood from the floor.

Hermione turned around and smiled apologetically at him. "I'm sorry, Professor. But I think it would have been wiser if you had knocked instead on the front door."

"We were supposed to, but Tonks accidentally hit off the alarm," Lupin shook his head. "Couldn't lay a finger on your door without having your head cut off."

"Tonks?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, you'll love her!" Hermione exclaimed. "Where is she?"

"She got lost somewhere at the back," Lupin pointed.

"Stay here with Professor Lupin, will you, Draco? I'll be back in a second."

And with that, an awkward silence hung between the two men.

"Er, look, Professor," Draco cleared his throat. "I apologize for—"

Lupin waved him off. "There's no problem, Draco. I understand. Would have done the same thing." He looked around and squinted his eyes in the dark. "Ever heard of light, Draco? _Lumos Solarum_!" He chanted, and instantly the Mansion was now emitting a soft glow. It took a moment for Draco to get used to the bright light, and when he did, he saw Lupin properly and involuntarily took a couple of steps back.

Remus Lupin looked like he had not gotten any sleep for weeks. More scars had covered his body, and his clothes weren't helping him look _human._ He stared questioningly at Draco.

"Oh, sorry," Draco cleared his throat once more and tried to look superior. "Just… can't… believe there's a werewolf in my house."

Lupin raised an eyebrow. "Do you think you can show me the book Hermione was holding a while ago? It's really important."

"Right." Draco replied. "I think it was upstairs—"

He stopped midway his sentence as he heard a low, demonic growl coming from somewhere. Suddenly the sound of glass collapsing made both wizards turn sharply around. Hermione's scream rang in their ears.

"What the fuck is this? National Window Breaking Day?!" Draco shouted in frustration as four wizards dressed in black robes riding on their brooms came in all directions. The first floor of the mansion was suddenly splattered with rain.

"Hermione! Tonks!" Professor Lupin yelled before blasting a curse at one of the dark dressed wizards.

The two witches ran from the back, holding their wands at the ready. Two more mysterious broom riders were right behind them. Draco did a double take on one witch with hot pink hair.

"Hi, Nymphadora Tonks, pleasure to meet you." The witch said rather pleasantly after dodging a spell. "And you must be…?"

_This woman is crazy_. "Draco Malfoy, owner of this house," the young Master replied, dumbfounded.

"Watch out!" Hermione yelled before pushing Draco to the floor. A curse had missed him by inches.

"Oh, he looks so much like his father!" Tonks exclaimed to Lupin.

"Tonks!" Remus screamed, aggravated. "Focus!"

"Who the hell are these guys?!" Draco shouted before sending one of the wizards falling off his broom, head first. They were wearing masks to cover their face.

"I have no idea!" Hermione yelled as she grabbed a porcelain fairy jabbed it in the eye of the real intruder.

"Hermione! The book!" Lupin shouted while dueling with one of the broom riders. "Don't let them get to it!"

She stalled before Lupin made sense to her. _Aris, Luna et Stella_. Her legs carried her as fast as she could up the stairs. One of the wizards clad in black growled hungrily behind her, accelerating further and further until he was able to grab hold of Hermione's hair.

She screeched and fell to the floor with a thud. Two head bumps in less than one hour was not good.

The masked figure held on the Hermione's ankle and she shivered at its frigid touch.

"STUPEFY!" Draco shouted and the wizard shot into the air and hit a huge porcelain vase, unconscious. "GO!" he yelled.

Hermione stood up and sprinted for the book, lying on the floor. Just a few more feet. Below her, Draco, Lupin and Tonks were all dueling with the other masked figures. But that meant there was one more.

"_Diffindoe_…" A slow, eerie voice escaped from the broom rider and Hermione had no time to react.

"Aurgh!" She howled in pain. An excruciating sting hit her leg, and she grabbed it on impulse. Her right leg was wet with blood.

The masked figure swept over her and grabbed the only copy of _Aris Luna et Stella_ known to man, and gave a loud, rumbling scream.

The other three masked intruders screamed in reply, and fled through the huge gaps in the mansion which used to be windows. They flew to the stormy night, and yelled once more in victory.

"Damn it!" Lupin cursed, and wiped the blood slowly dripping from the side of his face.

"Hermione, love, are you hit?" Tonks called out as she made her way upstairs.

"Now what the _hell_ just happened here?" Draco cried out, fighting the urge to shiver in the cold temperature of the storm.

Lupin shook his head. "Did they get the book?"

"Remus, she's been hit," Tonks called out as she and Hermione emerged on the banister.

Hermione looked drained. "I'm sorry, Professor…"

Lupin remained silent. "It was probably bound to happen," he finally said.

Draco clenched his jaw and looked up at Hermione. He knew she was a strong girl. His gray eyes darted around the mess those Masked Riders have made and loathed the fact that he knew no reason for this intrusion. He exhaled heavily as he ran his hand through his semi-wet hair. "What is going on?" Draco asked once more.

Lupin slowly turned his head to look at the disgruntled young man. "Just pack your things," he replied. "Dumbledore will explain everything."

TBCTBCTBCTBCTBCTBCTBCTBCTBCTBCTBCTBCTBCTBCTBC

Thank so much for taking interest in this story again! Please do leave a review and tell me how I fair. Remember to drop by my lj username=ceresvesta


End file.
